thieffandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Teksty: Ucieczka z Więzienia Rozpadlin
Powrót do spisu misji '' M3B1 '''Co to jest:' rejestr skazańców z bloku więziennego nr 1 Gdzie można znaleźć: na stole, obok przełącznika otwierającego kratę (blok więzienny 1, poziom 2) Blok więzienny nr 1. Cele: 1 1: Wrendal, rzezimieszek. Chłosta, praca w Fabryce. 4: Dellin, gwałciciel. Przypiekanie rozgrzanym olejem. 7: Fagot, zabójca. Odcięto palec. Biczowanie, praca w Fabryce. 9: Issyt, żebrak. Biczowanie i solidne obicie. Zmarł w trakcie wymierzania Sprawiedliwej Kary. M3B2 Co to jest: rejestr skazańców z bloku więziennego nr 2 Gdzie można znaleźć: na stole, obok przełącznika otwierającego kratę (blok więzienny 2, poziom 2) Blok więzienny nr 2. Cele: 2 2: Potsol, chuligan. Zmiażdżono palce. 5: Gelland, złodziej. Złamano nadgarstek. 8: Nammon, rzezimieszek. Chłosta. Zmarł w trakcie wymierzania Sprawiedliwej Kary. M3B3 Co to jest: rejestr skazańców z bloku więziennego nr 3 Gdzie można znaleźć: na stole, obok przełącznika otwierającego kratę (blok więzienny 3, poziom 2) Blok więzienny nr 3. Cele: 3 2: Dikket, heretyk. Solidne obicie. Wyparł się herezji, poddał się indoktrynacji i został zwolniony. 3: Latton, oszust. Przekłucie języka, praca w Fabryce. 4: Bazyl, podpalacz. Wypalenie piętna. 7: Deirne, dziwka. Ogolono i wypalono piętno. Wkrótce zostanie zwolniona. 10: Tarkwis, lichwiarz. Obcięcie nosa, praca w Fabryce. M3B4 Co to jest: rejestr skazańców z bloku więziennego nr 4 Gdzie można znaleźć: na stole, obok przełącznika otwierającego kratę (blok więzienny 4, poziom 2) Blok więzienny nr 4. Cele: 4 1: Possum, gwałciciel. Wykastrowanie. 4: Misa, chuliganka. Tortury, praca w Fabryce. 5: Wills, heretyk. Medytacja, praca w Fabryce. 6: Kusy, paser. Codzienne parzenie dłoni wrzątkiem. 8: Tybal, stręczyciel. Zmarł z powodu biegunki. M3cellblocktip Co to jest: wskazówka, gdzie można znaleźć Kusego Gdzie można znaleźć: do kupienia w sklepie przed misją za 300 sztuk złota Zdaniem Dikketa, "heretyka" wypuszczonego ostatnio z Rozpadlin, Kusy jest przetrzymywany w czwartym bloku więziennym. M3FELIX Co to jest: notatki Feliksa Gdzie można znaleźć: ekspert i trudny: niedaleko ciała Nammona w kanałach poniżej poziomu więzienia (można się tam dostać przez niskie przejście przed wejściem na teren bloku więziennego 3/4) normalny: w schowku konfiskacyjnym na najwyższym poziomie Kusy, trafiłek na wielkom rzecz, a juści. Róg Kwintusa, Kusy. Spłacem tym trocha długów, wierzaj mi! Mam mape wyrysowanom przez jakiegosik starego psubrata, co juże zdech. I na niej pokazanoć droge do środka. Wiem, co schowanyć jest głymboko, w Kościelisku, jako i zawżdy na ulicy godano. Powiadajom, że tam martwiaki spacerują, ale co tam... dla takiego rarytasa warto zaryzykować, no nie? Podobno słychać echo Rogu, co gra, i za tym trza iść, coby go znaleźć. Jakby mnie się cosik stało na dole, zostawiam ci kopie mapy. Ale pewnikiem spotkamy się na górze i obalimy winko. Bywaj, stary! M3HolyWaterTip Co to jest: wskazówki dotyczące święconej wody na terenie kopalni Gdzie można znaleźć: można kupić w sklepie, przed misją, za 100 sztuk złota Na ulicy powiadają, że Młotodzierżcy pragną odzyskać najwyższy poziom nawiedzonej kopalni, ponieważ znajduje się tam pobłogosławiona fontanna z wodą święconą. M3NAMMON Co to jest: notatka dla brata Klucznika Gdzie można znaleźć: na półce w kwaterze oficerów (Baraki, górny poziom) Bracie Kluczniku, Nakładam na Ciebie obowiązek zorganizowania dokładnych poszukiwań tegoż rzezimieszka, Nammona. W jakiś sposób zdjąłże kajdany, kiedy Brat Inkwizytor na krótką boday chwilę był się odwrócił. Teraz uciekłże z połową zawartości schowka na skonfiskowane przedmioty! Brat Cieśla doniósł, iże dziwny rozgardyjasz zoczył, naprawiawszy dyby - zacznijże szukać tam. Jeśliby tenże łotr wkrótce nie został schwytany, znaczy, iże trudy przesłuchania śmiertelne piętno na nim odcisnęły. W istocie, wolałbym, eżbyście rzezimieszka teraz znaleźli żywym, a nie wonczas, kiedy już cuchnąć pocznie. A któż wie, co z onego formą cielesną stać by się mogło, gdybyż do nawiedzonej kopalni dotarł... M3PRAY Co to jest: modlitwa zakonników Młota Gdzie można znaleźć: na kamiennym stole, we wschodnim korytarzu, niedaleko świecącej ikony (Baraki) Gdym z zimna dygotał, Tyś nauczał o palenisku i dachu nad głową. Gdym z głodu umierał, Tyś nauczał o dzbanie i kotle. Gdym z wrogami walczył, Tyś nauczał o włóczni i tarczy. Twój młot wbija gwóźdź, który podtrzymuje strop. Twój młot uderza w żelazo, które staje się kotłem. Twój młot spoczywa w rękach, którymi zwalczam niewiernych. Kategoria:Teksty